Today's society is called a society of gluttony, and the number of people diagnosed with hyperlipidemia, obesity, etc., has been sharply rising. Conditions such as hyperlipidemia, obesity, and the like are extremely dangerous because these conditions can induce diabetes and cause arteriosclerosis and other diseases, such as cardiac infarction and cerebral infarction, which are attributed to arteriosclerosis.
Accordingly, for the purpose of preventing and treating hyperlipidemia, obesity, etc., a variety of studies have been conducted on pharmaceutical products, chemotherapy, and the like for ameliorating these conditions. Chemotherapy used to activate LPL (lipoprotein lipase) and chemotherapeutic agents therefor are examples of such studies. LPL activation is considered to be effective in the prevention and treatment of hyperlipidemia, obesity, etc. (For example, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 6)